


There's Only One Dean Winchester

by Lupy180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Prompt: Imagine possessive!Dean when you’re flirting with the bartender to get info on a huntSummary: Dean never really liked the idea of sharing you and he plans on showing you one way or another.





	There's Only One Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, smut, possessive!Dean, unprotected sex, public sex

Living the life of a hunter had many downsides that was slightly balanced out by the good things. You got to save people almost everyday but on the downside, people that you couldn’t save died. The constant fighting kept your body in shape but sometimes you had to use your body to get information on hunts, and the list kept growing.

Somewhere along the lines you ended up meeting the Winchester’s and became Dean’s little fuck buddy. It was something that was only supposed to happen once but after the first time you both couldn’t stop. When the hunt ended and it was time for you to go Dean didn’t ask you to stay but you did anyways. Both Winchesters were content about that. Especially Dean. 

You were proven to be very helpful on every single task. Getting information was very easy for you. Sam knew about you flirting with other men to get the needed information and always kept quiet about it. While Dean was proven to be possessive over you it didn’t stop the fact that you still needed the information.

So when Dean had excused himself to the bathroom you sucked down your beer and put on your poker face. With the bat of your eyelashes the bartender caved and gave you every single drop of information. You made sure to lean on the bar so he could have front row seats to your cleavage. His big brown eyes narrowed on your chest as you flipped your hair.

“Are you sure that’s all? This is real important to me. I have a friend who has been missing for a long time now.” You spoke in your soft seductive voice. 

The man nearly orgasmed in his pants. “I promise, that’s all I know. Can I do anything to cheer you up?” Maybe buy you a drink?” The bartender offered. 

“A beer is fine.” You smiled at him.

“Hey, Y/N what’s going on?” 

Dean’s voice made your eyes widen. You were so focused on getting the information you forgot Dean was with you.

“Looks like I’ll have to take a raincheck with that beer. Thanks.”

You winked at the bartender and hooked your arm in Dean’s before walking him away from the bartender. The last thing you needed was Dean beating up some bartender because you were flirting. 

“What was that?” Dean asked. 

“I was trying to get information.” You explained.

Dean raised his eyebrows at you and pointed at your chest. “With your tits? That’s just classic.”

He was angry. Steam was practically blowing out of his ears. Those gentle green eyes weren’t so gentle anymore. 

“It may not have been classy but I got the missing information now do you want it or not?” You spoke between clenched teeth. 

Dean looked at you baffled, as if he didn’t even recognize who you were. There was thick tension settling between the two of you so you walked around him and headed to the bathroom. The way Dean had looked at you made you furious, not just at him but at yourself. Maybe he had a point and maybe you didn’t want to hear it until you killed what ever was abducting people. 

You pushed the bathroom door with a little bit too much force and the door bounced off the wall. Before the door could even shut all the way, Dean pushed it open again and then forced it shut. You watched in the mirror as Dean clicked the lock shut. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” 

“Trying to make a point.” 

He scooped you up like you were nothing and set you on the counter. You didn’t even get to protest because Dean’s lips crashed into yours and his hands squeezed your thighs. Your body set into over drive. All that anger and rage was turned into lust. You grabbed the bottom of Dean’s mint green shirt and lifted it above his head. Dean nearly ripped off your black v-neck shirt and immediately reached between your legs to undo your jeans.

Your whole body turned to fire and you felt the want grow in your pelvic area. Dean sunk to his knees as he tugged your pants and panties off. You kicked off your boots and watched as he used his warm calloused hands to wrench your thighs open. You shivered when you felt the cold air hit your pussy but Dean’s hot breath came soon and made it all better.

The whole time Dean didn’t take his eyes off you as he used his tongue to brush against your clit. Your heart was pounding and your whole body tingled. With both hands gripping the edge of the counter, you leaned your head back against the cool mirror. Dean’s hands squeezed your thighs as he dragged his tongue to your folds and then back to your clit. 

“Oh Dean.” You moaned quietly. 

Dean pulled away and stood up as he began unzipping his pants. You leaned forward and helped undo his belt. Your legs wrapped around his bare waist and you felt the tip of erection at your entrance. He had you drinking out of the palm of his hands. 

“I’m the only one who could make you feel this way. I’m the only one who could make you feel this good.” He whispered as he thrusted himself inside you. 

The next moan that escaped your lips was anything but quiet. Both of your hips rolled in one fluid motion as the two of you were doing anything to create that much needed friction. You felt his hands move to your waist and squeezed it real tight. His nails dug into your flesh as he snapped his pelvic area into you. “

No more flirting with other men. Got it?” Dean asked as he grabbed a handful of your hair and kept plunging his erection inside you. He went harder, deeper. 

“Yes Dean.” You moaned.

“Promise me.” He demanded as he kept going. 

Your eyes were practically rolling to the back of your head. That tightening in your stomach was getting ready to explode. He kept moving in the right directions and made sure to hit your G-spot a couple times. 

“I promise. I promise.” You nearly cried out. 

Dean whispered words in your ear. Telling you that you were his and no one else could have you but him. That was when you came undone. Your legs quivered and your inner walls tightened around Dean’s swelling erection. Before you could scream in pleasure Dean kissed you and massaged your tongue with his. He pressed you right into the cold mirror and you felt his warmth spilling into you in short spurts. It was, to be honest, a glorious feeling. You pulled away from his kiss and leaned your sweaty forehead into his shoulder.

The two of you remained still, trying to catch your own breath before finally cleaning yourselves up and getting dressed. Having unpredictable rough sex in the bathroom was the reason you loved being with Dean. Even if he was possessive. Hell, that was when the sex was at its best. 

“So what did we learn today?” Dean asked.

“There’s only one Dean Winchester.” You replied, unlocking the bathroom door.

“And you better remember that, Baby.” He teased as he gave your ass a gentle swat.


End file.
